The Problem With The Bra
by Glamourous Lady
Summary: Sonny forgot to put on a bra, so she has to wear her extra one. But what has Chad to do about it? Suck at summaries, Rated T, because of some words and I just think T is cool. :DD Channy


**Hey guys, I haven't posted in a looooong time ago, just because I didn't have time and I had a writer's block. This idea just popped in my head while I was going through the site and then I just finished it. I hope you like it, cuz I haven't written in a long time, so... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance. Sadly... ;(**

* * *

><p>I, Sonny Munroe was looking for Chad Dylan Cooper. Yup, he got some <em>serious <em>explanation to do.

I guess you're confused, so that's what happened. Today I was late for work, so when I was putting some clothes on I didn't have time to put on a bra. When I arrived at the lot I hurried to the studio, so Chad wouldn't see me and my… you know and make fun of me. Luckily, he was nowhere to be seen and I arrived at mine and Tawni's dressing room. I always had an extra bra in the closet for days like this. Tawni was applying mascara, when I stormed in.

"Wow, someone is late for work." I didn't bother answering, I just went in the closet. I looked everywhere and my bra just wasn't there.

"Uh, Tawni have you seen my extra bra?"

"It should be in the closet."

"It's not in there! I looked." I was seriously nervous right now.

"Well, I didn't take it!" She turned around and started searching with me. Suddenly I realized something.

"Tawni…"

"Yeah, what?"

"Has Chad been in here today?"

"Yeah, he said you forgot your necklace yesterday and he put it in the closet. Why?" I gave her a 'duh' look, not really sure if she was gonna get the hint. Soon she finally "Oh"ed.

"Tawni, how could you! You know Chad is up to no good!"

"How do I know? Look, I have to look flawless for rehearsal, so you look for your precious bra, while I apply some Coco Moco Coco" I frowned, but I was determined to find Chad.

* * *

><p>I passed the halls of Studio 2 and I saw Chastity.<p>

"Hey, where is Chad? I _have to _talk to him."

"He's in his dressing room, I think." I was gonna run for my bra, but Chastity grabbed my hand and I turned around.

"What?"

"What did he do?"

"Well, if I wanna find what I'm looking for I must hurry, so…" Luckily she wasn't stupid and she let go of my hand.

And that's where you came, right?

I ran to Chad's dressing room and started knocking like a lunatic.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER, GET OUT RIGHT _NOW_!" Before you say anything – wouldn't you be angry if a stupid jerk stole your bra? Yeah, thought so.

Soon I heard some footsteps and the door opened. There was standing a smirking Chad in his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"What do you want Munroe? I have rehearsal to go to."

"Why on _freaking _Earth did you steal my bra?" He made a confused expression, but I was _pretty _sure he was acting.

"What? I didn't steal your bra. You're talking nonsense." He put his hands in his pockets and looked at me. _Don't get lost in his eyes, Sonny, FOCUS!_

"Oh yeah? And what were you doing in my dressing room this morning, huh?"

"How do you know that?"

"Tawni told me you "returned my necklace" in my closet. Sound familiar?"

"I did. We were fighting yesterday and when you turned around, your necklace fell."

"I would've _totally _believed that if I wasn't sure that yesterday I wasn't wearing a necklace. Dare to comment?" I looked in his blue eyes (without getting lost in them) and he slightly blushed. Wait. Chad Dylan Cooper blushing?

"Okay, I wasn't returning any necklace…"

"Aha!" I put hands on my hips in victory. "So you DID steal my bra?"

"Well, I went in your dressing room to bug you, but you weren't there. I asked Tammi…"

"Tawni!"

"…Tawni where are you and she said that you're late. But I thought it was a trick and you didn't want to talk to me, so I went in your closet, thinking you were hiding in there and I saw that bra and I… I don't know how it happened, but I just took it and hid it under my jacket." My jaw was hanging open at this confession, seriously.

"You perv! How could you?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!"

"Give it."

"What?"

"The bra! Give me my bra, so I could put it on!" _Oops!_

"Wait, you're without a bra?" And then he looked at me and then down to my… you know, but before he could I slapped him right across the face.

"_OW! _What was that for?"

"Give. Me. My. BRA!"

"Jeez, no need to go crazy on me, hold on" I folded my arms, covering my… you know and waited for Chad to come out.

"Here." He passed my red bra and I gladly took it from him.

"Thanks. And don't _ever _do that again or else…"

"Or else what? You're gonna beat me up?" He started laughing while I was standing watching him.

"Maybe… We'll see." I turned around and made my way to my dressing room, leaving Chad with a shocked expression. Darn, he was cute. Wait did I just think that Chad Dylan Cooper is cute? _Oh god._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's short, but for now is all I can do. Review, please, so I would now if that sucked, 'cause it's been a while since I wrote my last story. Peace out! <strong>_  
><em>


End file.
